undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiverse Root Flowey
Multiverse Root Flowey was made by an unknown being of pure good before she was slaughtered by Infinitey Code (she was potentially stronger than the Astral Mother and came from the same place Infinitey Code did). While the unknown being watched the Multiverse bloom and grow in existence she witnessed Infinitey Code, the person she once loved, rip into the boundaries of the multiverse and started to gain more of a foothold into existence, the unknown being was shocked by what he was doing and tried to confront him. Once she revealed herself to him, the unknown being tried to talk reason to Infinitey Code and try to ease his pain ... but it didn’t work and instead Infinitey Code was enraged on how she accepted being thrown away and, thanks to his unstable nature, grew with hatred and twisted maniacal insanity at her “betrayal” and attempted to make her suffer through mentally attacking her, the unknown being was amazed at the Evil that possessed the boy she once fell in love with and, after narrowly escaping, left her heartbroken. Eventually, Infinitey Code began to make significant progress and in turn caused multiversal anomalies like the creation of the Anti Void, Viruses, and Errors to form, the unknown being became scared and desperate to stop him, even if she still loved him. She tried to confront Infinitey Code not in his own prison but from the multiverse. EVERY attempt failed, for Infinitey Code was like a never-ending form of artwork, files, and codes that defied the mortal mind (she was able to semi-perceive it) and in turn left her hopeless, she loved everyone in the multiverse like they were her children, so she tried to calculate what to do next and realized somehow in someway she was going to die. This realization occurred to her and made her break down in sobs but yet: their was still hope. She knew she would die but not HOW she would die and the possibilities dawned on her, she ripped out 3 pieces of herself, one piece, the seed, she shoved deep in the base binary codes of all existence to help protect the multiverse from Code. The second piece was in the form of colorful liquid that gave the power of creation and emotion, which she tossed far into the multiverse hoping someone would find it. The last piece is completely unknown and what she did with it was unknown as well. At last she immediately regenerated and filled in her power and turned to fight Infinitey Code, but realized Infinitey Code would be able to corrupt her creations and she did not have enough time to create a form of protection from him so she became sad once more but then she realized if Infinitey Codes domain connects to EVERYTHING then it could help her alter the seed and the other two pieces and make it incorruptible by Infinitey Code but, however, also in entering she would be obliterated and completely wiped from existence but even so, charging straight forward into his realm would surprise Infinitey Code and give her enough time to block off access, so out of pure love and sacrifice for everything in the multiverse she immediately charged in with arms open wide and with tears in her eyes but with a happy and sad smile. This in turn caught Infinitey Code off guard and gave enough time to do what she needed to do in a matter of milliseconds and Infinitey Code, quite enraged, killed her by turning her into a mortal being, ripping her head off, then tearing her heart out and reapidiatly smashing her body. With the remants of her body he simply obliterated them. After this all was said and done Infinitey Code attempted to corrupt the seed and was unsuccessful in every attempt and eventually left it alone, even today Infinitey Code curses the unknown being The seed remained there unmoving for a very long time, until when Infinitey Code increased the amount of data the multiverse could handle to allow him to bring in Virus404 into existence. When he increased the data the seed immediately grew into a Flowey and so Multiverse Root Flowey was born. Multiverse Root Flowey when awoke was confused by everything until he sunk into the base binary of the multiverse, which in the binary the Flowey explored hundreds of AUs and watched in fascination, he loved everything in the Multiverse and was very curious about others' stories, but after time, he grew sad as he watched people live with a purpose and wondered what was HIS purpose? Multiverse Root Flowey pondered this question until he felt the overwhelming evil presence of Anti God enter one of the AUs he was currently watching, the Flowey was Absolutely revolted by such a hideous creature and with a desperate attempt literally kicked the Anti God out of the AU (this really pissed Anti God off…)and in turn sent a thin ripple attracting Infinitey Codes attention, and when Code peered into the AU he sensed Multiverse Roots Flowey and in turn Flowey immediately felt Codes presence. After feeling Infinitey Codes presence the Flowey was hit with flashbacks of how he came to be and realized he HAD a purpose: to protect the Multiverse from Infinitey Code. Now he helps others and looks for ways to better reinforce the multiverse Personality In General Multiverse Root Flowey is kind and easygoing. He enjoys making puns and loves to listen to others life stories and constantly looks for new exciting things to try out. Multiverse Root Flowey Loves to preserve things and give creatures without an AU a home. He does not like violence of any sort and prefers to talk things out and also likes to boost friends in combat and help in small ways with quests or goals. Personality In Depth A person meeting Multiverse Root Flowey will realize how much of a jokester and easygoing he can really be but, however, Multiverse Root Flowey also will listen to every word you say and never ignore or interrupt you. Multiverse Root Flowey loves to listen to other stories, topics, and philosophical views. He values EVERY opinion and will listen to stories and discussions intensely for even days. Even with all these good traits, Multiverse Root Flowey is also a little reclusive he does not like crowds of people and prefers one on one interactions with others and even manipulates the AU to make sure not too many people approach him. Multiverse Root Flowey also gets extremely serious whenever he hears anything related to Infinitey Code. Powers/Abilities Multiverse Binary Root/Multiverse Root Multiverse Root Flowey is connected to the base codes and the base art of the multiverse allowing to, if ever killed, immediately resurrect so fast it appeared like he glitched, he also is immune to being hacked and code manipulation for he is connected to basically everything and uses the base codes as a form of defense. Multiverse Root Flowey may also choose to “pop up” ANYWHERE within the multiverse (even if they are not code based) along with receive information from the far ends of existence Control Magic Multiversal Root Flowey can control ALL magic multiverse and can alter and bend it to his will, he can also cast any form or type of magic Binary Petals Of Destruction Multiverse Root Flowey can unleash a LIMITLESS amount of petals from the ring of petals on his head. The petals move and fly however Multiverse Root Flowey wills them too and often looks like huge swarming vortexes. When these petals shoot at an opponent they will ignore ANY form of shield or defense and slice through them as if they were not even there and one petal can attack as many times until slain, meaning if you aim for the stomach and pierce it, the petal could stop in the middle of the stomach and shred through the rest of the body from the inside..and there could be millions of them swarming like angry insects. Each petal has 50 hp Omega perseverance Multiverse Root Flowey can choose to preserve almost anything, it ranges from AUs, bodies, souls, OCs, along with a wide range of things. Multiverse Root Flowey can use this ability to save AUs that are being destroyed in the last minute. Alpha Immunity Multiverse Root Flowey is immune to being manipulated by telekinesis, mind control, being paralyzed, being controlled or manipulated in ANY way, Complete Stat Manipulation Multiverse Root Flowey can manipulate DEF, ATK, EXP, ACT Options, Gold, and even HP (does not work on any Virus or Error). Multiverse Root Flowey uses this ability to sometimes increase the amount of EXP others get, tamper with the amount of damage from attacks to control how much damage they deal to him or others, increase gold to help make others rich, control what kind of actions others can do (never really does this..), and lower and raise the defense of others. Basically he can control stats Complete AU Manipulation This ability allows Flowey to control and manipulate AUs, he may choose to control the setting, weather, mood, control what enters and what doesn’t (does not work on virus or Errors or people native to the AU), manipulate the terrain of the whole AU in any way (when Flowey uses this to fight it seems to others as if the whole AU seems to have gone mad and attack them. It will usually suck them in, form shields around Multiverse Root Flowey, and attempt to crush them, drown them, melt them, bury them, along with other possibilities including wind) Complete Soul Manipulation Multiverse Root Flowey can manipulate the souls of others allowing him to destroy them, change it to a diffrent soul, force the soul to function a different way, and even fix them. Omnipresence Multiverse Root FLowey is omnipresent. He can be anywhere at any time and hear EVERYTHING along with knowing when something major happens Instant Heal Touch If something prevents Stat Manipulation, Multiverse Root Flowey can use this ability to instantly heal others with a touch (not himself). PAUSE/PLAY This Ability lets Multiverse Root Flowey to “PAUSE” AUs which is similar to stopping time, he also can stop Time stop or to negate his “PAUSE by using “PLAY”. God slash Multiverse Root Flowey can choose to use his 6 tentacle-like binary vines that emerge out of his petals and can choose to deal 1,000 points of damage for each second they touch someone Control Space and Time Multiverse Root Flowey can choose to control and manipulate space and time to his will, he usually helps timelines in this way Uncorruption Multiverse Root Flowey can uncorrupt souls, people, AUs, and the Multiverse, he may choose to instantly kill creatures who are embodiments of Corruption Instant Regeneration Multiverse Root Flowey can instantly regenerate in a matter of seconds Damage Reduction Multiverse Root Flowey takes out 100 points of damage out of every attack. OVERRIDE, SAVE LOAD, RESET, DELETE Multiverse Root Flowey can choose to use OVERRIDE, SAVE, LOAD (includes loading others SAVEs), DELETE, and RESET Enforcement of Multiversal Codes Multiverse Root Flowey can expand the multiverses data and files allowing it to handle more AUs and OCs and he can fix and put up firewalls around places. Flowey may also choose to reinforce the coding in AUs to make sure they can’t be manipulated easily or tampered with easily and even help prevent the Multiverse from crashing. Aura Of Discordination Multiverse Root Flowey can radiate a aura that causes creatures to become discordinated, causing their sense of direction to warp, their vision to blur, Root Character Multiverse Root Flowey can “root” other characters. He may choose one being who is not an Error or Virus and completely take control over them, shoving their minds aside and directly controlling them, in this fashion, he uses their abilities along with his own Stat Manipulation. This remains as long as Multiverse Root Floweys body is dormant in the binary of the multiverse Nine Souls Multiverse Root FLowey can posses Nine different souls and no more. These are the ones he usually keeps around * Determination * Kindness * Fortitude * Peace * Perseverance * Zealous * Encouragement * Generosity * Creativity Stats HP/Health Points 70,000,000,000,000 (Varies upon Stat Manipulation) ATK/Attack Points (Varies upon Stat Manipulation) DEF/Defense Points 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Varies upon Stat Manipulation) EXP/Execution Points Upon Death None (Varies Upon Stat Manipulation) G/Gold Upon Death None (Varies upon Stat Manipulation) ACT Options (Varies upon Stat Manipulation) * Fight * Mercy * Run * Talk * Item In Battle Relationships Habits Multiverse Root Flowey has a few habits he tends to show * Has a tendency to go overboard with jokes * When eating he simply shoves everything in his mouth * M.R Flowey is sometimes not careful with fragile objects and usually breaks things * M.R Flowey Obsesses over tiny little details and usually will never be satisfied with a piece of artwork until at LEAST a hundred people said it’s good * M.R Flowey has an urge in certain situations to make pranks * M.R Flowey has a tendency to hide his sad or worried emotions from others and pretend to be completely fine * M.R Flowey cannot stay still for long periods of time and constantly needs to move * When situations get really tense or rooms become silent he has a tendency to crack a joke * M.R Flowey is extremely curious about nearly everything, and usually attempts to explore everything he has not tried Hobbies These are some of Multiverse Root Floweys hobbies, * Talking to others and having discussions * Traveling the multiverse * Eating and trying new foods * Cooking * Helping others * Making puns and jokes * Drawing and Painting * Gardening * Pranking * Watching AUs * Studying OCs Trivia/Facts * M.R Flowey is a major protector of the multiverse and helps control what non Undertale characters enter it * M.R Flowey is enthusiastic and loves to look on the bright side * M.R Flowey lives in a pocket dimension hidden the the base files of the Multiverse, it is said that in this dimension an underground City is made complete along with his house which is an exact replica of toriel's house (but of course, he has different decorations) * M.R Flowey hates war and wants nothing to do with it * M.R Flowey is said to be a cousin of Ink!Sans but know one knows how or why they could be related * M.R Flowey kinda prefers the original Undertale over the other AUs * M.R Flowey is stronger than most floweys * M.R Flowey is considerate of people's feelings * M.R Flowey always likes to be moving * M.R Flowey does not like anything related to Infinitey Code * M.R Flowey loves dogs * M.R Flowey is actually a little paranoid * M.R Flowey is actually not a “flower” or a asriel and considered an entity, his name is literally Flowey (or M.R) * M.R Flowey loves to make others lives easier * M.R Flowey dislikes Errors or Viruses, if encountering a good aligned Error or Virus M.R Flowey will usually ignore or act snobby toward them until they leave * M.R Flowey has no LV * M.R Flowey cannot be corrupted or mentally manipulated * M.R Flowey is close friends with CORE frisk * M.R Flowey constantly builds Firewalls around important things, such as the Omega Timeline and important AUs including CyberCore * M.R Flowey can create Anti Viruses * M.R Flowey cannot be ripped out of the ground no matter how strong the person is (strength is not actually effective or relevant to ripping him out) this is because he is ALWAYS rooted to the base codes of the Multiverse and never can be separated * M.R Flowey may choose to devour a whole AU * M.R Flowey is trying to hide from Virus404, if Virus404 grabs him he will be able to destroy the Multiverse as his code degenerating touch seeps into the Binary of the Multiverse * M.R Flowey loves spaghetti * M.R Flowey likes to have company * M.R Flowey is VERY cautious * M.R Flowey is a huge fan of ink * M.R Flowey constantly tries to find Error404 and convince him to stop trying to rebuild his AU * M.R Flowey is against the X event and considers it a problem and searches for a way to either help cross so he stops making X events or Eradicate him * M.R Flowey analyzes timelines to make sure they work properly * M.R Flowey usually will run away from conflict * M.R Flowey is not completely all seeing, for Infinitey Code can hide certain events and his subjects from Flowey * M.R Flowey does not give any GOLD or EXP, he is not made for fighting encounters and gives no amount whatsoever unless he wishes too * M.R Flowey is not a abomination, he belongs in the natrual order of the multiverse Category:OCs Category:Protectors Category:Flora Category:Male Category:Neutral Good